


Honesty is the Best Policy

by OmegaWolfy



Series: KakaDomi Works. [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 18+, Canon, F/M, Kakashi - Freeform, Kakashi Hatake - Freeform, Lemon, NSFW, OC/Canon, female oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi is finally back from a nearly month long mission. He has some quality time with his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honesty is the Best Policy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_Hatake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Hatake/gifts).



Soft hums rose in the air, mostly of the feminine nature. A Waxing moon could be seen out the window with parted blinds, as a few soft moans broke through the hums. A female voice accompanying them. “Kakashi- why don’t we do something a little different?” one of the two broke from the routine, and held a silver haired man’s head gently as she leaned up to kiss him deeply.

“Ahh… Different?” The Hatake mused against her lips, pulling the brunette close to his body for just a moment, before letting her go, and removing himself from the bed completely. “Then, tilt your cute butt a little higher towards me.” his voice lowered to an almost whisper. “Show everything to me.” The man mused as his wife, Dominique, as she gave a bit of a shy smile and sat up. From there the girl turned so she was on her hands and knees. Doing exactly as he requested. Tilting her butt up for him to see.

“Ahh,” Kakashi hummed loudly, running a hand into his hair. “this is bad.” He almost seemed to be enjoying the fact she did as he asked. “Dominique-chan, you’re to honest. The old man won’t be able to keep up. I’m already at my limit.” His hands slid over her body. Kakashi gave a slow almost purr like sound before whispering to Dominique again. “Let’s do it.”

Rubbing his large hands up her sides, Kakashi placed a knee on the edge of the bed, between Dominique’s own. In the next moment he was positioning himself, getting ready to connect their bodies once more.

Slight rustling in the sheets sounded Kakashi’s movement, and Dominique found herself moaning out loudly as Kakashi entered her body. His own grunting mixed with gasps entered the air. The air seemed to get faster as sparks flew, and Kakashi hummed softly.

“Ahh, it feels good-” He cut off with another gasp into the air as he moved very slightly. Dominique hung her head a bit as she felt herself shudder slightly. Her hands clenched in the sheets tightly. “I’ve been wanting to do this… since I got back-” Kakashi gasped out, he had been on mission for far too long, and they were finally together again.

“Ahh~ oh Kakashi… It’s so good…” Dominique’s own moans rose in volume as Kakashi ran his hands up and down her body. Palming Dominique’s soft skin.

“Ahh… Dominique-chan’s body…. feels so good.” He murmured, Kakashi almost sounded incoherent at this point. “If I kiss you now… I think I’ll be able to hear Angels sing.”

At this point, Kakashi began a slow gentle pace, so they could both get used to each other once again. The bed creaked ever so slightly, as Kakashi got faster, his pace a bit rougher as he went along.

“....This- is amazing.” He muttered softly, leaning down close to Dominique as he thrusts into her a bit rapd. The man’s breathing was growing harsher as his hands found hold over her waist. Leaning farther over her body, Kakashi closed his eyes. Pressing a few soft kisses over her back, between her shoulder blades.

“What… a dirty sound… you’re body is making…” Kakashi’s voice was very strained as he picked up a bit of momentum. Dominique closed her eyes, a gasp catching in her throat before she threw her head back a bit.

“Oh- D-damn … Kakashi-” She whimpered out quickly, her hips moving back to meet him while she hummed loudly. Trying to feel him as long as she could with each of his thrusts.

The silver haired man was getting louder along with his wife. His arms trembling slightly as he held her tighter. “Can you hear it… hhnnn…” He groaned, but his words were directed to where they were connected. “When I think… about what-ahh… I’m doing to you, Dominique…. I- just can’t stop myself.” Kakashi groaned louder, his  body arching over her own as his midsection pressed to Dominique’s back.

Breathing heavily into her ear, Kakashi closed his eyes tightly.

“Ah yes!! Oh so good!” Dominique practically shouted as she arched her back. Shuddering in his hold, and whimpering loudly. Her gripping moans, and hot breath mixing with the cooler air around them.

“What a cute voice… Oh let it out, Dominique.” Kakashi kissed under her ear, nipping at Dominique’s skin very gently. “I… I want to feel you more.” He murmured gently, between harsh gasping breaths.

Letting go of her waist with one hand, Kakashi reached up under Dominique. His arm pressing against her breasts, as he traced her jawline with his finger tips.

“Hmmm.” He mused deeply. “Suck on my fingers.” His digits traced Dominique’s lips slowly before she did as asked, taking his fore, and middle fingers into her mouth.

“Wh-when I think about you… ahh.. doing this to my cock… I could just cum… yeah-cum.” Kakashi mumbled, his words against her ear as he felt her licking between his digits. Her breathing had become quieter, but Kakashi could still hear her pulling in rapid breaths through her nose.

“Oh, your tongue…” He drew out craning his neck. His hips giving a bit of a buck as he was getting closer to his sweet finish. “You’re so sexy…” Kakashi was gasping loudly, as Dominique moaned and gasped around his digits.

“This is bad,” The man teased, “We’re… just so full of love for eachother…ahh… this feels so good-” A few gasping breaths left Kakashi as he was just about sure he was about to finish.

“Ar-are you gonna cum?” Dominique nodded around his hand, whimpering as she leaned her body back into him. Obviously wanting the same thing. “This may- be a lot to ask but…” Kakashi stopped thrusting into her. Removing his fingers from Dominique’s lips as he leaned up a bit. His other hand still held her by the waist so the woman couldn’t move against him while he caught his breath for a moment. Trying to calm them down just ever so slightly and draw this out longer.

However, Kakashi leaned forward again, parting Dominique’s long brown hair so he could press his lips to the back of her neck. A crescent moon tattoo looked back at him, and he traced the shape a few times with his saliva wet fingers.

“Could I ask you to hold back for a little while longer? You know… being connected to you Dominique-chan… Being connected to you like this makes me so happy.” He murmured with a few more kisses against the back of her neck, and he mused gently, before backing down her body and pressing more butterfly kisses against her shoulders and down between her shoulder blades again.

“I-I don’t… have much of a choice…” Dominique said rapidly with very short intake and exhaust of her breath. “Bu-t… how can I refuse if it makes you so happy?” the smile in her voice was evident, and Kakashi hummed against her skin.

“So hot… and so soft… You complete me physically and emotionally… That is why… why I want to be with you until the end…” Kakashi began his thrusting pace into her body again. Picking up speed and momentum much faster than before as he easily slid in and out of her body. His groans were interrupted with heavy breathing and kisses randomly placed around Dominique’s back and shoulders… The back of her beck got plenty of attention as well, while he nipped at the inked skin a few times very swiftly.

Each of the bites left the woman gasping and moaning much louder than the last, and her body pushed into his own, craving to be held and touched so much more, even though they both knew their time was very limited within this amount of intamacy.

“Yo-you’re squeezing me so tight…” Kakashi seemed to swallow the words as his throat constricted slightly. His body slowed down a bit, “I-I found your weak spot—” He chuckled slightly, his body aimed to hit her just right a few times, so he knew how he had to thrust. Dominique had bit her lips, trying not to let as many of her sounds through, but gasped out and moaned her yes’s to the world as Kakashi hit her sweet spot a more times, faster.

“Heh… I- thought so. I’m close too.. so hold on a little while longer.” the man promised as his breathing grew to harsh to speak very fluidly.

“A-a little more… god… le-let me.. hear.. hear you…” Dominique couldn’t argue as she found herself closing her bright golden orbs. Her arms shaking, not wanting to hold her up very much longer.

“Ahh! KA-Kakashi-! I’m- I’m cumming!” She announced as she couldn’t hold back any longer.

“You’re voice is so erotic… Ahh. Turn this way, “ Kakashi reach around Dominique like he had before, turning her head enough so he could lean over her, and plant his lips to her own. “I-I’m going to kiss you…” He muttered, even though he had already begun the action.

“You’re the best… the most gorgeous…” He muttered, grunts working up his throat as Kakashi thrusted into her harder, his body so ready to finish. His breaths mixing with Dominique’s he thrusted into her with a harsh gripping groan as he finished into her body. Kakashi pulled her close, as he pulled her with him, rolling so they could lay on the bed together. Both of them were panting heavily as Kakashi shifted ever so slightly to pull his girth from Dominique’s wet hot core, he pressed kisses to and over her shoulders before sighing out in content.

“That was so amazing…” He praised gently while Dominique hummed. They both muttered their love for each other as they both found themselves slipping into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Audio from Tumblr. some dialog not mine uwu
> 
> ALSO  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUDDY BUDDY BUDDY BUDDY~  
> Yes. That was an icarly reference - but this is an EARLY birthday gift to Mrs. Hatake ;v;  
> (profile found here; http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Hatake/profile )


End file.
